


Behave Yourself

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Behave Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Behave Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930785) by [meikuree (rillarev)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillarev/pseuds/meikuree)



星期日的下午，阿妮推开宿舍门时扑面而来的是一种她从未闻过的香气，那香气让她想到夏夜的流泉，莲花上凝结的细密水珠与水珠里流泻的月光，但却是一种截然不同的，毫无疑问是人工精心调配的味道。这柔软而精致的气味是阿妮闻惯了金属与泥土气味的鼻子所不适应的，有一瞬间她觉得自己像是个习惯了风餐露宿的野蛮人，被丝绸的衣裳裹住反而每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着不自在——那香气就是这样折磨着她的鼻腔。阿妮皱了皱眉头，而此时坐在窗边的舍友注意到了她，回过头对她露出一个愉快的微笑。

“皮克，这是什么味道？”阿妮走进屋，把背包丢在椅子上。

“啊，你是说我的香水吗？”皮克很快反应过来，“抱歉，不好闻吗？”

“倒也没有……”阿妮迟疑了一下，“香水……那是什么？”

“是一种可以保存香气的液体，喷在身上，就可以让人散发出香气。”皮克解释说，“听说在外面很流行呢。爸爸藏着小半瓶，说是妈妈当初爱用的，这次回去，他拿出来让我用，说我也到了可以用香水的年纪，不要浪费了。”

皮克轻盈地站起来，突然凑到她面前，将长发拨到一边露出白皙的脖颈，对她笑道：“要不要靠近闻一下？”

阿妮怔了一下，鬼使神差地，她没有拒绝，她把脸贴近了皮克的脖颈，稍显僵硬，印象里她似乎从没有这样靠近过他人，鼻尖嗅到那香气时，少女肌肤的温热也蒸上了她的面颊。那温度让她感到陌生，好像第一次意识到人是有温度的一般，惊异的情绪从她心里一丝丝爬上指尖，在她反应过来之前她发现自己的手正抓在皮克的肩头，那丰润温软的血肉，不同于她自己骨骼的冷硬。

“你喜欢吗？”皮克带笑的声音轻轻地问。

“我……我不讨厌。”她仿佛受惊一般，飞快地松开了手回答说。

“只可惜不能带过来呢，要是被检查发现，肯定会没收的吧。”皮克有些遗憾地说。这时阿妮注意到她穿着一条第一次见到的连衣裙，裙摆缀着细细的蕾丝花边。

“你还没有换上制服……”阿妮从她身边退开了一点，说。

“今晚不用急着换吧，应该不会有人来检查了。”皮克冲她眨了眨眼睛，笑容狡黠，“想多穿一会自己的衣服啊，阿妮不会这样想吗？”

“我无所谓。”她回答，一边收拾着东西，把为数不多的几件衣服塞进柜子。

“阿妮不喜欢穿裙子？”皮克靠在桌边似乎想和她闲聊几句。

“麻烦。”阿妮没有回头，略显生硬地这样说。她知道皮克不会在意，她好像从来没有见过皮克生气或者窘迫，她一直都是那样，和谁都能做朋友。她永远也做不到像皮克那样，成为一个讨人喜欢的好孩子。不过总有那么一些时候，阿妮怀疑皮克并不像她表现出的那样乖巧温顺。她弄不懂皮克，事实上她也没想弄懂任何人。

“或许你可以试一下？我想阿妮穿裙子会很好看的，阿妮是个美人儿啊。”皮克笑吟吟地说。

她一时间不知该如何回答，没有人说过她长得好看，或者是个可爱的孩子之类的，自她记事起，她就和父亲生活在一起，很少和他人打交道，而那个父亲和她的交流也是拳脚多于言语，他从没对她有任何格斗技术以外的评价。但哪怕在马莱军营里，她也不止一次听到有人说，皮克真可爱啊，说这话的有马莱的军官，有营地里的士兵，也有同期的战士候补生。她在心里承认皮克确实非常可爱，尽管她从未对皮克说过。

有一丝复杂的情绪扼住了她的喉咙，阿妮面对着衣柜，手上无意识地反反复复叠着衣裳已经平整光滑的褶子，不知道该怎样回答。此时，一阵敲门声将她从这窘迫的沉默里解救出来，门外是吉克的声音，皮克跑过去应门，但似乎并没有说几句，吉克便离开了。

阿妮趁这空档飞快地关上了衣柜门坐到了自己的床上，但她没什么事可做，马莱的军营里没有为他们准备什么消遣，似乎也不认为他们理应享有一份闲暇。无奈，阿妮顺手拿起了桌边的书，那是皮克借给她的，皮克似乎藏着很多来源可疑的旧书。

“阿妮，你读得怎样？有趣吗？”皮克回来时手里似乎握着什么小小的东西，见阿妮在看那本书，便笑吟吟地问。

“老实说，我不太明白这种事情……”阿妮没有抬起目光，“出生在小旅馆里的女孩，自小不知道自己的亲生父亲是谁，被作为奴隶卖掉，仅仅因为想在脸上画一朵玫瑰花，被打得半死然后决心逃走，不是很愚蠢吗？”她没有起伏的声音说着故事里的内容，皮克坐在一旁的桌上，微微歪着脑袋听她讲。

“为了一朵玫瑰花，未免太不值得吧。”阿妮说。

“因为奴隶贩子想把每个人都变成一模一样的呢——剃掉他们的头发，穿一模一样的衣服，做别无二致的事情。我想她只是想证明自己的存在。”皮克回答。

“何况，女孩子爱美，也是人之常情吧？”皮克对她眨了眨眼睛。

“我不觉得那有什么必要。”阿妮平静地说，“难道会有什么改变吗？”

“大概不会有什么改变。”

“能活着就足够了吧。”

“说得也是。”

皮克说完，忽然轻盈地跳下桌子，等阿妮反应过来皮克已经猫儿一样趴在床边，向她伸出的手掌里躺着一只小小的圆管。

“这是什么？”阿妮问。

“叫作口红哦，听说在马莱每个女人都有呢，有很多很多颜色，把它涂到嘴唇上可以让女孩子看起来更加动人——我拜托吉克悄悄弄到的。”皮克说着打开了它，“阿妮要不要试一下？”

“不，我……”

“试一下吧！”

“这要怎么……”

“我来帮你！”

见她似乎没有反抗的意思，皮克飞快地伸手捧起她的脸，阿妮的睫毛颤抖了一下，她一时不知道视线该往哪里安放，皮克离得那么近，这个下午短暂时光里的第二次，令她更加手足无措起来。好在皮克并没有看她的眼睛，她拿着那被称为口红的东西，小心翼翼地贴近了自己的嘴唇，微微的凉，阿妮感到什么东西在她的唇上抹开，皮克露出那样认真的神色，让人想起她给枪械保养时的一丝不苟。阿妮想，皮克是个好射手，她端起枪的样子非常美丽，她不知道自己为什么会在这种时候想起这样毫不相干的事情。

她屏住了呼吸，于是皮克的每一个动作在她的感官里都变得格外清晰，每一秒都变得过分漫长，当她终于忍不住想说点什么的时候，皮克放开了她：“嗯，很好看呢。”

皮克退后了两步，像是端详着自己的作品一样凝视着她，令她感到一阵不自在。不过她很快拿来了镜子举到阿妮面前：“怎么样？”

镜中的少女，原本略显苍白的唇上绽开了玫瑰的颜色，那是一种鲜妍而柔嫩的红，的确像是有什么魔法似的，让她的整张脸都有了生动的娇艳。那是她自己都不曾见过的模样，过于陌生，她怔怔地伸出手，不知是要触摸镜面，还是自己的嘴唇。

“怎么样？”见她迟迟不答话，皮克又笑着问了一句。

她长久地凝视着镜中的少女，而后轻轻摇了摇头，皮克觉得她的唇角似乎有那么一丝笑意划过，转瞬即逝，让她忍不住怀疑自己的眼睛。

“不，我想这并不适合我。”

她的指尖终于触及镜中的红唇，而所能感到的不过是一片冰凉。


End file.
